La casa blanca
by Kazuhi-chan
Summary: Una casa abandonada, dos fugitivos enamorados, inguno se arrepiente de haber escapado. SasuSaku. OneShot.


Inundada de luz, escondida en un prado espeso y retorcido, una casa. Yacía allí, olvidada, a merced de ramas y zarzas que reptaban las altas paredes blancas con pequeños balcones oxidados y ventanas aristocráticos en cada uno de sus tres pisos.

Dormía desde hacía años en aquel lugar abandonado, escondido de cualquier mirada del exterior, desde una fecha que ya nadie puede recordar, que ha olvidado la existencia de esa casa elegante y hermosa. El patio interior quedaba cegado por una luz candente del verano descansaba tras las ruinas de una valla de piedra. La maleza reptaba y se entrelazaba, desafiaba la pulcritud de lo bien podado, en un estado entre la rebeldía y la hermosura y perfección de lo natural. Tras la puerta cerrada, se extendía un pequeño pasillo. El polvo se paseaba a merced de la nada, se acumulaba en los rincones y vagaba cerca de los gruesos cristales empañados por el albor de la mañana temprana, del cielo pálido. Unas escaleras de una madera que había caído en el desgaste de la casa trepaban al piso superior y la alfombra persa de hilos bermellones había quedado ensombrecida en los pasillos de tiniebla.

Ni un vestigio de vida en ese lugar.

El tiempo había devorado aquel palacio señorial y lo había decorado a su manera a medida que éste pasaba. A medida que los años se apoderaban de él y mitigaban su recuerdo, pero avivaban su existencia a ojos desconocidos.

La luz pálida de la madrugada caía lentamente sobre la cama a través de los cristales calientes. La delicada sábana blanca ascendía suavemente con la respiración de los dos fugitivos.

Una de las figuras se removió inquieta. Su cabello azabache y su piel pálida casi translúcida a la luz del amanecer, como la de un espíritu albino, descansaba sobre la almohada en silencio, con el corazón calmado. El destello molestó sus sensibles párpados y, muy lentamente, con un gemido de fastidio y el entrecejo algo fruncido, sus negros ojos como la noche comenzaron a abrirse. La sábana se deslizó por su pecho desnudo al levantarlo levemente y, recordando algo súbitamente, se recostó sobre un brazo y apoyó el rostro sobre la mano observando profundamente a la otra figura. Unos instantes más tarde levantó la mirada hacia la ventana. La luz del sol se filtraba por ella como un hálito de calidez.

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces?

Devolvió la vista a la efigie delineada por el amanecer al otro lado de la cama, apenas quince centímetros apartada de él. Alargó la mano hacia ella, creyendo por un momento que desaparecería su imagen, como una ilusión del desierto. Suspiró algo aliviado al comprobar su consistencia. Acarició el sedoso cabello rosado que pertenecía a su compañera, que dormía apaciblemente a su lado.

Aquel era su refugio ahora, el único lugar en donde podían estar juntos. Sin ataduras que les obligara a luchar, sin lazos que pudiese separarles. Huyendo de la vida del shinobi. La lucha no era algo que él le importunase. Pero ahora había algo más importante, algo que no podía abandonar.

La muchacha se removió entre las sábanas, intranquila. Se volteó con un pequeño gruñido y se aproximó a él, aún dormida. Sintió su aliento sobre la piel y de ella afloró un afable perfume. La mano del joven se paseó hasta su mejilla aterciopelada y una pequeña sonrisa emanó del rostro de la muchacha. Incluso dormida no dejaba de ser dulce como una golosina. En su interior, sintió que algo sobresalía de la muralla fría y helada y una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios por apenas unos segundos.

Pausadamente separó sus dedos del rostro níveo de su compañera y, meticulosamente, alejó su cuerpo del de ella. Posó sus pies sobre el suelo de madera y caminó hacia la ventana. Procurando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, la abrió. Estuvo allí unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, el tiempo parecía que no pasase allí. Los minutos fluían sin el control minucioso de su mecanismo, a penas se podían averiguar los segundos que se paseaban por aquel lugar abandonado por los ojos del mundo.

Nadie les encontraría.

Nadie podría llegar hasta allí.

Salín varias veces, amparados en sus capuchas, o escondidos tras un Henge no Jutsu. Compraban la comida, salían arropados por el otro, pero siempre volvían a casa. A la casa que les vio romper el muro que les separaba. Siempre volvían a aquellas paredes blancas, a aquel pequeño prado.

Era consciente del sufrimiento, de la pérdida que debió asolar a muchas personas tras su escapatoria. Giró la cabeza hacia la joven, que seguía sumida en un profundo sueño. Pero no hubo más remedio. Aquella casa les escondió en varias ocasiones, tenía un significado importante. Era su nuevo hogar, era su guarida. Allí cruzaron sus miradas por primera vez en la espesura de la noche, se besaron apasionadamente en los rincones ocultos de cada habitación, y unieron sus cuerpos sobre aquel lecho sin importar sus pasados o sus sentimientos fuera de aquella casa.

Pero aquello no podía durar más. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que una situación así no se sostenía por ningún costado, que sus deseos iban a más, y que si seguían así acabarían por sorprenderles.

Y, así, decidieron dejarlo todo. Todo cuanto conocían quedó atrás. Los primeros días ella estaba radiante y feliz, pero hubo un tiempo en que su sonrisa desfalleció y su mirada esmeralda quedó penetrada por la tristeza y su voz se desvaneció en suspiros. Durante esos días la lluvia asoló en la casa y los días grises se apoderaron del cielo. ¿Se arrepentía? Poco a poco, los recuerdos de la joven de cabellos rosados se fueron fundiendo en la niebla, y con la ayuda del día a día, con la ayuda de saber que le tendría siempre a su lado, su alegría resurgió de nuevo y la casa volvió a brillar de luz.

Sumido aún en sus pensamientos, caminó.

No.

Ninguno se arrepentía.

Se tenían mutuamente, para siempre, los dos juntos. Con una sonrisa sincera, con una risa que resonaba al viento, con una mirada que mostraba sus emociones, con una vida, un abrazo, todo en aquel lugar. Guardado en los álbumes de fotografías. Guardado en sus almas. Una felicidad blanca y luminosa que les fortalecía cada día.

Se aproximó a la cama, con una sonrisa. Agachó la cabeza sobre el rostro durmiente de la muchacha y, con delicadeza, posó un beso sobre sus tiernos labios. Y con un murmullo apartó la cabeza.

-Te quiero...- le susurró al oído.


End file.
